Back Seat Gamer: Lasercorn short story
by unicorncourt
Summary: Dribble / Oneshot/ Quickwrite. Whatever you want to call it. I don't care. It was intended to be sweet and sentimental which it is but then smut happens so yeah. So, basically, David and I our best friends and we decide to film a backseat gaming video together and shit happens. Just read it and enjoy.


** Backseat Gamer**

**A David/Lasercorn dribble**

_Buzz. Buzz._ My phone vibrates violently under my pillow, forcing me to wake up.

**You have; 1 new message.**

I check the time (8:30 a.m.) and sigh, clicking my phone open and reading the text.

**David:**

**Hey, Uniborncourt! Haha! Wanna come over to the SmoshGames studio and make a Backseat Gamer video with me as my guest? **

I chuckle a bit. Normally, I would turn down an offer like this, especially this early in the morning.. but its David! I can't turn down a chance to hang out with him. We've been best friends for years but we haven't been hanging out as often recently considering how busy he is with his Smosh Games business. We still keep in contact sometimes. We text. I watch his videos, he watches mine. But we lack hanging out. I shake my head in attempt to wake myself up a bit more and click the 'reply' button.

**Reply:**

**Sure, Laserborn! Haha. I'll be over there in a little.**

I slump out of bed and waddle out the door and over to the bathroom. I lazily toss my clothes off and hop in the shower, which consists of the usual routine. After my shower, I put my hair up in a towel and brush my teeth thoroughly, then wade back over to my room and throw on my Skyrim T-shirt and some jeans with a small hole in the right knee. I then apply my makeup, which is very simple (just eyeliner). I let my hair down, which is nearly dry, and brush it out. I then slip on some socks and shoes, grab my keys and head towards the door. I stroke my cat, Niko, and plant a kiss on the top of his head before walking out the door of my apartment. It's very important that I say goodbye to him before I leave. I trot down the stairs and across the apartment complex to my car.

**New message to; David:**

**I'm heading over right now. What are we gonna be playing?**

My finger clicks the 'send' button and I begin to wait for a reply before starting to drive (safe driving, am I right?). Then my phone goes off.

**David:**

**It's a surprise! (;**

I find myself shaking my head with a faint chuckle as pull out of my apartment complex, heading down the busy streets to the Smosh Games studio. I park my car and head inside, immediately greeted by some of the editors. I happen to pass by Josh and Matt, saying hello and catching up a little. I never really get to see these guys that much. It's a shame. I also happen by Ian, but not Anthony. 'Must be with Kalel' I thought. I walk down the halls for about five minutes before I realize.. I'm lost. Just then my phone buzzes.

**David:**

**Are you here yet?**

I frown a bit and click the 'reply' button

**Reply:**

**Yeah.. But uh.. I may or may not have gotten a bit lost..**

I walk around a few steps before my cell buzzes a last time.

**David:**

**Okay fine, I'll come and try to get you, you big retard.**

I scoff a little but blush. I continue to walk around, looking around every corner. Great. I've gotten myself lost. Worst yet, this is taking away some quality time from hanging with my good friend, David. Hmm..David. I feel myself blushing and smiling like a maniac all of a sudden. Then I freeze for a brief moment and drop the smile. What am I doing? Why am I smiling so much? I try to block out my thought for a while in attempt to clear my head of this nonsense. I'm about to turn a corner, not paying any attention to the direction I'm walking in, looking in the other direction and then smack straight into someone. I struggle to not trip on my face. The man grabs my arm, giving me support. I blush in embarrassment and look up.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sor- David!" I recognize the man jump in excitement as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"You're such a dork sometimes, Courtney!" He spins me around a little before we separate.

"It's been so long! Too long!" I'm smiling so hard I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Yes, I know! But your dorky-self got lost!" He chuckles, "Shall we go record now?" He offers and begins walking to the Backseat Gamer room. We both sit in computer chairs, mine closer to the computer which indicates I'm going first. I look over to see David holding up _**Amnesia: The Dark Descent.** _I feel my eyes widen a little. Last time I played this game was alone in my bedroom at night and it did not go too well. He position himself in front of the camera as I hide off out of site and he begins.

"Hey how's it going everybody, Lasercorn here and we have a special guest today," he points his hand towards my direction and I roll over into the camera's viewing sight, "Unicorncourt!" "Whoooo!" I do a 'raise the roof motion.' "Otherwise known as Courtney," he chuckles.

"Hello everybody!" I wave with a big goofy smile.

"Now, this dork got lost on the way here so this might be slightly late. But that's okay. So, this girl here is a very close friend of mine. We've been best friends since..." we both take a moment to think.

"Since ninth year?" I look over and question.

"Yes, I believe so," he smiles. "Today we will be playing... Amnesia!"

"The Dark Descent!" I add, with a horrified expression.

"**Dun..dun.. DUN!"** David shouts into the camera. We chuckle for a little and load the game. The game rambles on through the intro, explaining the story before it finally begins the gameplay. "Okay, I demand you to follow the ink."

"Ink? I don't think that's ink," I lean back away from the monitor in fear, "I looks more like Kirby blood.." David stares at me like I'm insane and we both erupt in laughter.

"Okay.. Wow.. Well then, excuse me. Follow the _Kirby period_," he says sarcastically. We walk around, bicker, and switch off a couple of times for the next while.

"Pick up that statue!" I shout.

"What? The golden one? Why?" He's reluctant but picks it up any ways.

"It's Stephano, you twat!" I grab my cheeks with my hands and grin widely.

"Wow.. Okay then.." He drops the golden figure and I scoff at him.

"No! I'm the Back Seat Gamer! You're supposed to listen to me!" I bicker.

"Well then.." He continues walking as we bicker a bit. Then, a loud slam interrupts us as a monster covers the entire monitor screen. Impulsively I dive into David's arms, burying my face in his chest as we both scream in terror. He wraps his arms around me as well. I feel one of his hands rest on my thigh which sends an unfamiliar sensation through my body. To be honest, the the middle part of my body. I realize what I'm doing and quickly sit up straight. I can feel myself blushing like crazy but try to hide it.

"Oh god.. Are we done, yet? This has been too scary for me," I cover my face with my hands.

"Yeah. I agree. We've been recording for over forty-five minutes, but, lets at least finish this off with...Raptor claws!" He bursts out like a maniac into raptor claws, and I, in a burst of laughter, join him in his raptor chaos. "Thank you for watching this weeks Backseat Gamer! See you next time!"

"Byeeeee!" I get obnoxiously close to the camera as I bid the future viewers farewell. We both collapse back into our seats, chuckling like maniacs.

"Ughhh, we don't hang out enough anymore!" David chuckles. I swear, I could listen to that laugh for the longest time. It was honestly the most adorable laugh I'd ever heard. Just hearing it made me smile.

"Well then, you should come over for the rest of the day!" I push his chair, "don't you have people to edit this for you, Mr. Famous YouTube Man?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get out of here!" We both exit the room and walk over to the editors room where David tells them the video is complete as I stand there awkwardly. We then walk out to the parking lot and find our cars.

"Just follow me to my apartment!" I shout across the lot.

"Don't get lost like you did earlier this time!" He shouts back with a wink. I roll my eyes and enter my car, pulling out, and beginning to drive to the apartment complex. Thankfully, traffic cleared up. Good, the sooner we get there, the better. I love hanging out with David. Once again, I find myself blushing and smiling so hard my cheeks become sore. Ugh, knock it off! What is wrong with you today, brain? I pull up to the complex and park my car around the general area in which I usually park it. I lean against my car and wait for David to walk up.

"Alright, which apartment is yours?" He asks.

"Number 23.. Why?" I question. Just then, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me as he walks. I pound on his back, "David! What are you doing?!" I'm more confused than anything but I'm laughing. He just shrugs which makes his shoulder go up into my stomach. "Hey! Watch the shoulders there, bud!"

"Oops. Sorry, my lady," he chuckles and continues carrying me up the stairs, and down the railing. He stops in front of my door and finally lets me down. "I would have kept carrying you, but quite frankly.. I don't have the key," he blushes. I shake my head, smiling, and pull out my keys, sticking them in and unlocking the door.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" I say as I retrieve my keys and we enter through the door.

"Kitty!" All I feel is the wind as David darts beside me into the living room.

"Stop! You're going to scare him!" I grab his arm and frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He frowns back. I walk over and pick up my cat, Niko, then walk back to David, allowing him to pet him. I can't help but look up and admire him as he smiles widely and scratches the top of Niko's head. As I look up at his smile, I feel this light, settling feeling in my chest, and my facial expression relax and my lips curl up into a light smile.

"Courtney?" I'm snapped out of my daze and realize I've just been sitting there staring at him. "Are you okay?" Our eyes lock. Oh god. What is this? What's going on with me? I shake my head and nod, clearing my throat. He nods and we walk over to my bedroom, plopping down on the bed.

"Soooo. What do you want to do the rest of the evening? Do you wanna spend the night? But if you do, we have to share a same bed. Unless you want the uncomfortable pull out couch bed.." I suggest. His face grows slightly pale and he has a some-what shocked expression on his face.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure, sounds like a great idea.. Uhm, I'll be right back," he gets up quickly and flies out of my room. That was weird. His face was burning red and he seemed uneasy. I hope he's okay. 'I'll go check on him' I decide and hop off my bed. I walk around looking for him.

"David? Are you okay, David?" I search the kitchen and living area but he's nowhere to be found. I decide to check the bathroom. The door cracked open, but I can see light beaming through the cracks. I grab the handle and knock a few times. "David?" No response but I hear a lot of movement. I shrug and slowly push it open. I find David facing the apposing direction, leaning against the sink, hands hidden in front of his body.

"Oh, shit!" He screams and nearly trips over the toilet.

"What's going on?" I stare confused as he rips his hands away from whatever they were fixated on.

"No..I'm sorry!" He sounds flustered.

David.." My voice grows stern. He turns around and I can't help but notice what appears to be a bulge in his pants. No. No, my eyes are deceiving me.

"See, everything's fine!" He says shakily.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Okay?" I back away awkwardly and walk back towards my room. I'm sure he just got a bit sick. He was probably just clenching his stomach in pain. The my thoughts get blurred and jumbled together. I get one image in my head that towers over all the others. It's blurred at first, but once I manage to focus on it I'm horrified. I see David sitting on the edge of my bed, with his hand wrapped around his.. STOP! I put my hands on my head and try to calm down. I roughly sit on my bed and grab my laptop, trying to distract myself. I notice our video was uploaded a few moments ago. I click on it and scroll down to read the comments:

"Aww, Lasercorncourt?! :D"

"Cute! I ship Cavid!"

"LaserCourt? 3"

I slam my laptop shut. That really did not help.

A couple minutes later, David walks in, pale to the face, frowning. "Look, I'm really sorry about that whole mix up just there. I just got a little ill to the stomach, but I'm fine now," his pleading eyes search mine.

"It's okay, David. Really, it is," I return with a reassuring smile which seams to put him at ease. He plops down on the bed, next to me.

"So did you have fun shooting the video today?" He chuckles.

"Hell yeah! But it was kinda scary at some points.." I push his shoulder lightly.

"Well. I didn't get scared.. Because I'm a man!" He flexes his muscles and we both burst out laughing. "So what was your favorite part?"

"Probably the end when we raptor clawed it out," I do a raptor claw motion. "How about yours?"

"Uh.." he blushes a little, "Probably just being with you."

"Aww, David!" I feel my cheeks burn red. I pull him in for a hug.

"Courtney?" He says shakily. Staring down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Yes, Laserborn?" I chuckle. He smiles a little but is very hesitant. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything!" I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know," he nearly stutters. I rub his shoulder a lightly with my hand and await a response. Instead, he sits me up straight and gets closer. So close, our foreheads are pressed together. I'm left speechless as his beautiful brown eyes stare deep down into mine.

"Dav-" I begin but he shushes me.

"Courtney. I can't really hold it in any longer. If you reject me then so be it, but I like you. I've always liked you. Honestly, I think I'm even in love with you. You make my eyes roll back and my head explode. I've wanted you for so many years. Craved you. Lusted for you.." His words are smooth and erotic. Its starting to get me a bit excited.

Then in one quick motion, he places his hand on my cheek and presses his warm, soft lips against mine. Suddenly, everything feels as if its fallen into place. Everything feels perfect. Everything makes sense. He slowly pulls away and stares me dead in the eyes. We both give a slight smile before going back in, this time kissing a bit more intimately. Kissing immediately turns into making out. He sits back against the headboard of the bed and pulls me over onto his lap, allowing me to straddle him. As I open my mouth a little I feel his tongue slip in and press against mine. As we grind, I feel a bulge growing beneath me.

He places his hands on my thighs and slowly slides them up my hips, inside my shirt. I raise my arms and break the kiss as he pulls it off and tosses it on the floor. I grab the end of his shirt and start pulling it up, tossing it on the floor as well. He sits up straighter, pressing his chest against mine, reuniting the kiss. His hand presses against my stomach and drops into my panties. He circles his finger around my clit, earning a moan in the kiss. He lowers his hand to my entrance and begins to push a finger in but I panic a grab his wrist. He looks up at my pale face.

"I'm sorry.. I've just.. I've never.." I begin but he shushes me.

"It's okay. We're just going to have to do this slowly." Before I can speak he rolls over so he's hovering over me. His hands unbutton my pants and pull them down, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He crawls back up and plants a kiss on my lips. Then starts planting kisses down my jawline, down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach, and then he skips down and kisses around the inside of my thighs. I hold my breath the whole time, trying hard not to squirm. His teeth latch onto the top of my undies and he pulls them down and off. To make it fair, he begins pulling off his pants and boxers. As he does so, I reach my hand behind my back and unlatch my bra, pulling it off. For a brief moment, we are both completely naked. We take a moment to admire each other and adjust to the bareness.

He crawls back onto the bed, his head in between my legs. Then, my heart begins pounding harder than it ever has before. I struggle to catch my breath.

"Are sure you want to do this?" He looks up and raises a brow. I nod shakily and take a deep breath. "Just relax," he winks just before he lowers his head and plants a light kiss on my clit. I take another deep breath. He takes my clit in between his lips and sucks very gently, moving his tongue up and down and side to side. My hands impulsively begin gripping my bed sheets and my body starts trembling. His hands push my legs up over his shoulders and he begins rubbing them with his thumbs in attempt to relax me. I take one last breath before I slowly relax and lay my head back onto the pillows.

* * *

I fall back against my locker in frustration, sliding down to the ground, covering my face with my books. High school blows massive cock. I hate it. I hate every minute of it. All the laughing, and the teasing, and the bullshit. I feel my eyes growing watery. Don't cry, Courtney. Come on! I clench my fists tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" A light voice hums through my ears. I raise my head slowly to meet eyes with a boy. He's a some-what shaggy looking kid, brown hair, eyes. He's squatting down to my level. I manage to nod my head hesitantly. He gives off a faint smile which for some reason sends a warm feeling through my heart. He offers a hand. I stare at his hand than back up at him. He seems a little confused but I accept and allow him to help me up. I brush off my pants and give a slight frown.

"Th-thanks.." I stutter out. He gives off another warm smile.

"It's my pleasure," he giggles. 'Wow, he has a really cute laugh' I think while beginning to blush red like a tomato. Now that he's standing I get to observe him a little more. I notice he has a Legend of Zelda shirt, which happens to be my favorite games of all time.

"I- I like your shirt," wow. I get a chance to talk to someone and I compliment them on their shirt.

"Oh, thank you! Zelda fan as well? Rare to find!" He smiles. Oh god. He probably thinks I'm weird.

"Yeah, uhm. I've got to go to class now.. Bye.." I walk away as quick as possible to math class. The entire period I can't stop thinking about the boy with the Zelda shirt. He was cute. Boy, oh boy, was he cute. But I highly doubt he'd go for a girl like me. Maybe I can be his friend? Oh but I shouldn't get my hopes up.. My thoughts are interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. Wow. I payed no attention to today's math lesson. Crap. I quickly exit the room and head to science. I have my head buried in my notebook and don't even realize for a moment that someone has sat next to me. I sigh and roll my eyes, continuing to write in my notebook.

"Alright class, I hope you like who you are sitting next to today because they will be your partner in our dissection project for today," the teacher chants. Oh boy. Partners. I look up to see who I got stuck with. Oh god.

"Hello! Nice to see you again!" He says brightly. It's that boy from earlier. I never even realized he was in this class. Why did he sit next to me? "Hello? Are you okay?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by him shaking my shoulder. I gasp for air and realize I haven't been breathing for the last minute or so. He chuckles which causes me to smile. "I didn't really get to properly introduce myself earlier, my name's David," he sticks his hand out. Again, I'm hesitant, but I take it acceptingly.

"Courtney," I work up a smile, he returns one. God he's cute. Then next thing I know a dead frog is slapped down on the table in front of us. I can only imagine what my face looked like because when David looked at me he couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"Come on, it'll be like a video game!" He grabs the scalpel and begins hacking away at the deceased creature.

"You're psychotic!" I stare at him in horror, causing him to frown and lower his head. "I like that about you," I grin wickedly and hack away at the corpse as well. The whole class stares at us like we're deranged, but for once, I don't even care. I felt comfortable around this kid. I could tell this was going to be the start of an incredible friendship.

* * *

I raise my head a little and look down at David who is already looking up at me, staring me dead in the eye, studying my reactions, my body language. I get lost in his eyes at his tongue dances around my most sacred area. As I look at him I can't help but remember that shaggy looking kid with the Zelda shirt who hacked away at a dead frog with me in the ninth grade. Suddenly my head flies back, my back arches, and I get this overwhelming sensation building up.

"David.." I gasp. He then stops what he's doing, causing the sensation to slowly die down. I look up and pout a bit at the loss of contact but he crawls up over me, smiling sweetly.

"Can't having you having an orgasm this earlier into the fun, now can we?" He winks and kisses my forehead. As he backs away and I can see him cringing a bit and I almost completely forget that he's been doing all the pleasuring things to me while sitting there with an unattended erection the whole time. Well, I surely have to make things fair, right? I sit up straight quickly and press my lips against his, and my hand on his chest. This is when my heart starts to swell. I've never really done these sort of things with a guy before. What if I fuck up or just do a terrible job? I guess I don't really have much of a choice now considering my hand is already sliding down his stomach, which is hitching tightly underneath my touch. He doesn't seem as nervous as I am, but a bit shaky.

The more my hand glides down, the slower it seems. The anticipation grows increasingly between us. Then, my hand reaches the core of his body. We both freeze in the moment. I sit back a bit and look up at his face. He looks incredibly tense. I move my hand around so it wraps around the shaft, and I observe as his facial expression drops and his breathing hitches. I slowly allow my hand to stroke up and down. As he begins throwing his head back, my grip tightens a bit, I pump at an increasing rate. I can't help but admire his facial and body movements. He's lightly rocking his hips back and fourth with the motion while his head lowers back down, he's biting his lip roughly and squeezing his eye brows. It's all so amusing to me. Suddenly he opens his eyes and grabs my wrist, yanking it away. He uses his other hand to push me back down on the bed by my shoulder. He slowly slides his torso up against mine until our lips great. His teeth latch onto my bottom lip and he tugs it lightly which drives me insane.

He places one hand on my breast and gropes it. I squirm a bit but hold my ground. After a few seconds he lifts his palm and traces his fingertips across my stomach and inner pelvis. Finally, his hand reaches down to my heat. He begins palming it and I begin driving my nails into the rough skin on his shoulders. A finger presses at my entrance and begins sliding in. My grip tightens and I take a deep breath. All is going well, and then there's this sharp, pressuring pain. I'm sure I've drawn blood at this point because he's groaning a bit. Then, the pain is gone. I loosen my grip and relax my muscles a bit. I can feel his finger inside of me, pushing deeper inside until it won't go in any further. He begins retracting it and once he's at the beginning he adds another finger, slowly sliding them back inside as far as they will go. I tremble violently underneath him, moaning a few time. He starts to pick up the pace, thrusting his fingers faster until pulling them out entirely. He props himself up with an elbow and grabs his length. I feel the tip rub up and down my entrance, teasing me ever second.

"Are you ready?" He plants a light kiss on my lips and I barely manage to nod, still trembling like a small dog under his warm body. I feel him push inside. This is an entirely new feeling. It feels like he's completely filling me. Actually, it feels like his stretching the walls of my insides. The pain is almost unbearable as he continues to push deeper inside. It feels like its never-ending, but eventually he stops, and I realize, he's all the way inside of me. The pain recedes into pleasure. He sits there for a moment, allowing me to adjust and get use to his size. I feel his hand under my chin, lightly pushing my head up to look up into his eyes. I don't protest. We sit there like that for well over a minute, just staring into each others eyes. I have never felt such an intense sensation before in my entire life. It's amazing. It's like staring bliss straight in the eye. David pecks my lips and begins pulling himself back, and slowly pushing himself back in. He doesn't pick up the pace which starts to torment me.

"David.. Faster..Please.." I manage between breaths.

"Are you sure?" He bites his lip. I nod and he obeys. He begins thrusting his hips faster, deeper, and a bit rougher. Again, my nails dig into his skin, rough. This only encourages him to thrust faster and rougher. At this point, I have no control over what comes out my mouth. I begin screaming, swearing, moaning, anything you can name. David himself is moaning and swearing at points. Its incredibly intense, yet passionate. I have to say, this is something I will never regret. I feel safe loosing something so sacred to him. Again, I begin to feel that overwhelming sensation deep down in my core.

"That's it.. David, I'm gonna-" I'm cut off by the even more overwhelming, and blissful sensation as I begin to climax for the next few seconds. A few thrusts later, I feel David's warm release inside of me as we ride out our orgasms. We sit there for a moment, catching our breaths before he slowly pulls out and lays next to me. His strong arms wrap around my body and pull me close. I hear him mumble something under his breath but I can't quite make out what it is, next thing I know, I'm out of it.

I wake up to an empty bed. I look around for a few seconds confused. Nothing. I slide out of bed to see David's shirt still on the floor. I have no idea where my shirt is so I just throw his on and walk out into the living room.

"Awake, finally?" David walks over from the kitchen, grabbing my waste and pulling me in for a good morning kiss.

"Mmm, you should spend the night more often," I smile.

"Good because I now claim you as my lover," he winks and picks me up bridal style, carrying me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
